


Starlight

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [20]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Flufftober day 28: StarlightThey’d been on the surface for weeks now and Skraak still couldn’t get enough of the stars.
Series: Promptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Once I decided this was about Skraak, it practically wrote itself.

They’d been on the surface for weeks now and Skraak still couldn’t get enough of the stars.

The sky was vast and stretched on in every direction and it grew even vaster once they were up in the air and could see even further. On clear nights, when there were no clouds to mark it, it seemed truly endless.

And while the other kobolds seemed to be taken in with the Moon and her pale light, Skraak found comfort in starlight.

The further they got from civilization, the brighter their light seemed to become. Even on nights when the Moon wasn’t visible, they were still there, a steady twinkling in the void.

Thousands upon thousands of tiny lights, barely visible individually from across thousands upon thousands of years away.

Insignificant little things on their own.

Signs of hope every one of them.

Together, they marked the unending night sky, offering guidance. 

Skraak was quite fond of starlight and he loved the sight of his fellow kobolds joining him under the clear night sky.


End file.
